


Gifts

by FoxyWolfMeerkat



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 13:36:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19831327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxyWolfMeerkat/pseuds/FoxyWolfMeerkat
Summary: Tamakyo Week: Revenge of Tamakyo WeekDay 3: Forest/Sunlight/Swimming





	Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> Light – San Holo

René has his face stuck up into the sunlight, taking in the feeling. It was nice and warm and freeing. He wished he'd done this more before moving.  
But there was no time quite like the present.

The blond was somewhere out in the gardens of the second Souh Estate with his new (first!) best friend, Kyoya. The other was sat back against a tree, lounging in the shade and reading. Though René still didn't want to get out of the sun, he came over to sit with the other. "The weather is beautiful today, isn't it?"

"Yes, but I certainly hope you don't think you'll carry a conversation with me about the weather."

"Of course not! But don't you wanna get out in the sun a little? It feels so good!"

"I don't doubt that, but I'm perfectly content right here."

"Boooo..." René pouted at the other at first before getting an idea. "Hey Kyoya?"

"Yes Tamaki?"

"If I brought the sun over here, would that help?"

Kyoya gave him a look riding the line between confused and judgemental. "And how exactly will you do that?"

"Just a minute!" Tamaki scrambled up again to stand in the sun more. Enjoying Kyoya's eyes on him now too.

Once he felt sufficiently warm though, he rushed back to Kyoya, planting his hands over his cheeks. "Warm, right?"

"Yes, I suppose..."

There's a pause then. The blond isn't thinking exactly. A smallish something processing within him. The warmth from the sunlight hadn't fully faded from his skin when he leaned in to kiss Kyoya.  
Kyoya has cool skin an warm breaths and it's still. Still and sweet.

When Tamaki pulls back, he feels as shocked as Kyoya looks.

"What the Hell were you thinking?" He hisses, looking just barely pink, "Why? What if someone saw?"

"I... I dunno. I just wanted to."

Kyoya sputters, "You... wanted to...?"

"...Yeah?" Tamaki felt ready to shrink, and be yelled at.

"...Well next time be more careful about it."

* * *

Hide and seek is one of Tamaki's favorite commoner games. It can be played anywhere. Inside and out. The grounds of Ouran are wonderful for all kinds of things. Including games.

Right now Haruhi is finding. Instead of taking her along with him, he takes Kyoya with him. Deep into the hedge maze. Far from the gazebo he frequently pulls Haruhi along to. It's the first place she'll look.  
He gets them lost, but Kyoya probably isn't. Tamaki breathes deep as they finally come to a stop in a dead end. He loves the outdoors. He's still holding Kyoya's hand. Looks back at the other nervously.

"We... have a minute..."

"...That we do."

"...And... Nobody will see."

It's a quiet moment before Kyoya waves him in.

Tamaki eagerly wraps his arms around the other. Presses happy kisses all over Kyoya's face. It's so nice, the tiny smiles he can bring to his face. To let darling Kyoya be soft for a few minutes.

It's all too short lived as they start hearing Haruhi and the others coming. Even if Tamaki would rather drag Kyoya into a hedge. A whole other private world in brown and green. A forest of branches that might catch in their hair and snag their uniforms but would keep their secrets.  
Messy peace.

* * *

The pool is deep and everyone is splashing. Maybe they're all playing a little too rough. They're all strong swimmers though and looking out for each other to boot. Tamaki isn't particularly worried, but he still pauses here and there to check on the rest of the Club.

The horseplay includes sneaking up on Kyoya to shove him under. Alas for Tamaki, Kyoya is not surprised for long enough for Tamaki to escape cleanly. The tussling is a joy. Tamaki is very good at putting on airs. But being free feels so grand. Kyoya feels it too (he's playing along after all), even if he claims he doesn't.

Tamaki is bad at staying up late, but he does anyway. If, that is, it means staying up with Kyoya. Getting to be alone with Kyoya.  
It's dark out and cooler than anyone should still be in a pool at. Kyoya sits at the edge just watching him. Tamaki can see goosebumps littering his arms and legs. Swimming up to him, Tamaki wraps his arms around Kyoya's slightly too thin waist.  
"We need to get you inside."

Long fingers pressed into his hair, catching in the chlorine soaked blond strands. Compared to the smooth caresses through well conditioned hair, it's an interesting feeling. Probably for both of them.  
"This is rather public."

"Oh. Should I...?"

"Stay. You're pleasantly warm for having been in the same water as me all this time."

Tamaki felt his eyes go wide in wonder. "Can I do more?"

"...Alright."

Giving a pleased gasp, Tamaki peppered kisses over the other man's stomach. Pushed up using his arms on the lip of the pool to move up to his chest, then shoulders, neck, and jaw.

Kyoya gave a small sigh, "Affectionate bastard."

"Mm, yes, that'd be me."

"Love you."


End file.
